The present invention relates to an xe2x80x9cARRANGEMENT OF SHAFT COUPLING ELEMENT FOR WINDSCREEN WIPERxe2x80x9d, applied to windscreen wipers in general. The present invention reveals a shaft coupling element for windscreen wiper that solves the problem entailed by the multiplicity of fastening device coupling elements and shafts.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a universal device that allows the installation by the user, in a simple, easy and quick way.
1. Background of the Invention
The coupling elements of the current state of the art systems present a multiplicity of forms, each one specifically designed to allow the fastening of a certain type of coupling element to a certain type of shaft.
The current state of the art presents some endeavors towards the universalization of the shaft coupling element for windscreen wiper, as for example the Brazilian Patent Application MU 8000354-0 of the same Applicant, which nevertheless presents some of the inconveniences described herein below.
2. Current State of the Art Inconveniences
The current state of the art presents some inconveniences.
The lack of a market standard in the auto-parts market forces the manufacturers of shaft coupling elements for windscreen wipers to produce a wide variety of specific models for their coupling elements. That generates several inconveniences such as logistical problems, the need for larger stocks and higher manufacturing costs.
The configuration of the current art shaft coupling elements for windscreen wipers makes for a difficult mounting of the wiper on the shaft, requiring the use of force to lock-up the connection between the system components. An imprecise use of force upon an element that is sensitive to deformation creates a risk of damage/distortion that could eventually hamper the system""s performance.
Another negative aspect, specially in those cases in which the locking between the wiper and the shaft is based on a system known by those skilled in the art by the name of side-lock, is that the assembly of the device by the user requires a certain level of skill, both to assemble and disassemble it.
The rotation of the wiper""s arc is paramount for the system""s performance, because this movement compensates the variation of the relative positioning between the wiper""s shaft and the external face of the windshield. In some of the current art devices, such as the one revealed on the Brazilian Patent Application MU 8000354-0 of the same Applicant, at least one of the elements employed to stabilize the coupling between the wiper and the coupling element interferes with the rotation movement of the wiper""s arc, harming the system""s performance.
The present invention solves the inconveniences associated with the current state of the art through the use of an optimized universal device that allows the assembly by the user. It can be used on systems having a shaft with hook-shaped ends of 9xc3x974, 9xc3x973 or 8xc3x973 and also on side-lock coupling systems of xc2xcxe2x80x3 or {fraction (3/16)}xe2x80x3. The invention presents a single coupling element that is compatible with 5 different types of coupling between wiper and shaft, by means of a system that comprises 2 lateral pawls and 3 transversal bores.